brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Proposed Mergers
Category:Brickipedia Category:Proposed mergers Category:Votes in progress Category:Organizational threads =Nominations= Fisherman (Super Heroes), merge into Fisherman * As nominator. They're the same minifigure, except the Super Heroes minifig doesn't have a beard... 09:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC) *'Neutral' well, the beard is darker, skin is flesh, and pole is brown, but those are the only differences I see. I don't know if I'd say it's enough for it's own page. 10:17, March 28, 2012 (UTC) * I agree that it should NOT be it's own page. There are very few differences and they are basicly the same minifig... Wiki contributer 10:01 P.M. March/28/2012 * There are, as BB noted above, differences. I would support keeping the pages separate, as they are therefore not the same fig. * The minifigures are different, but I don't think that the fisherman from Super Heroes do not deserve a page. The minifigure's existence in the short isn't important, just mention in Fisherman that a minifigure in the Super Heroes Short use his torso and legs.User:Soivan52 * I agree with Soivan52. User:Legoindy7734 * I agree with . Legosuperheroesfan 11:05, April 18, 2012 (UTC) * Didn't know there were differences. Neutral now I guess. 11:41, April 18, 2012 (UTC) * Per Soivan52. - 19:25, April 25, 2012 (UTC) **I don't understand his comment. He used a double negative on how he isn't not important and then said to merge. :P 19:27, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ***What I can make out from it is that it's too insignificant to have its own page and we should just put something like "a minifigure similar to this appears in the LEGO Batman Short" on the Fisherman page. That's my stance on this anyway. - 19:33, April 25, 2012 (UTC) To King of Nynrah: Sorry for the mistake. It should be "I don't think that the fisherman from Super Heroes deserve a page".Thanks for pointing out it^^ User:Soivan52 " *What if it appears as a playable character in LEGO Batman 2? I'm not saying it will, but if it does, would it deserve its own page then (as in, not now because we don't know if it is)? 11:01, April 26, 2012 (UTC) **'Course. We have pages for all playable characters starring in videogames. - 19:12, May 9, 2012 (UTC) *They are from two totally different themes. 06:01, May 12, 2012 (UTC) *Per Darth Henry, they're completely different. Why merge? Grovyle4life-A'm actually still alive, everybody 13:29, May 16, 2012 (UTC) * Per Grovyle4life, they AREN'T completely different. They shares the same torso, hips and legs. But this minifigure don't have a name! IF it plays, even a bit, role in the game, then it should have it's own page. If not, and I'm pretty sure he won't, then we should merge (or handle with the way I mentioned before). Objection? User:Soivan52 *I just noticed this, actually. He's in the trailer to, if you look closely he's in one of the panels surrounding Joker at some point. 10:52, May 24, 2012 (UTC) * I've noticed this when you added the source of Zod and brainiac but this is the actual scene from the game. Anyway let's wait until the game is released and find it out. User:Soivan52 * It's not the same thing. BF2 Talk 14:29, May 30, 2012 (UTC) * Since the game is out, I think we should have a conclution. My conclution is : I Don't Agree This Minifigure Should Has His Own Page. Fullstop. ** He is not a playable character. ** He does not play any role in the game, just a cameo for not enough 10 seconds. ** This minifigure has no name and just borrow element from the fisherman. *Therefore, in my opinion, he does not deserve a page. If you have any objection, please comment.User:Soivan52 Concept Art and Prototype merge to Prototype * Disagree I think there should be a small section about concept art on the prototype page, but have only a summery. Then just put the concept art in prototype's "see also" section and reverse. Grovyle4life-A'm actually still alive, everybody 13:47, May 30, 2012 (UTC) * Oppose: Concept Art and Prototypes are different. Concept Art is what comes before prototypes and often isn't actually made. It's not the same thing. BF2 Talk 14:30, May 30, 2012 (UTC) *Per Boba. 00:12, October 8, 2013 (UTC) 17:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) * Agreed 22:44, June 25, 2012 (UTC) * ^^ 22:47, June 25, 2012 (UTC) * - 22:49, June 25, 2012 (UTC) }} TBA Arkham City Set(s), TBA Joker Set, and TBA Aquaman Set merge to TBA DC Set(s) Kind of per CJC's deletion request, but even if there is a good reason to keep them, then we would need "TBA Penguin Set", "TBA Scarecrow Set", "TBA Poison Ivy Set", "TBA Guard Set", etc.. I remember that we were going to do something similar with the "TBA Riddler" and "TBA Harley Quinn" sets (which turned out to be the Funhouse) just to keep from having all of these TBA pages and "It may or may not be" things. The exception(s) is/are the TDKR set(s) where we can just pull out that Variety source again. 14:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Discussion * Speedy Merge, as nominator. (Speedy before some Eurobricks user without much sense cites us.) 14:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) * Merge, having an article just about a set a minifigure might appear in, example: TBA Aquaman Set, means that we would have to do it for all of the recently announced Super Heroes minifigures. * Seems a sensible way of stopping people whining about it. So, support. *Okay, if anyone has any objections, please do so by tonight. I want to get this done fast before some Eurobricks user posts "Look what I found on Brickipedia...". 18:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC) *What page have they been moved to? I'd love to fix the various broken links you left behind ._. 04:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) **TBA DC set(s) ~ CJC 14:20, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ***ty 15:41, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Ewok and Ewok (disambiguation) merge to Ewok (disambiguation) Do I actually need to explain my reasoning here? Discussion * Merge, as nominator. 11:04, September 5, 2012 (UTC) * Don't merge, fix up Ewok. Ewok should refer to the playable character in LSW2 (and probably TCS, I don't remember). 13:03, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :* Oh I forgot about that. :P 18:54, September 5, 2012 (UTC) * * Per NBS. Don't merge 16:49, November 29, 2012 (UTC) * . Seasonal and Holiday Both are exactly the same. Use which ever name is less unofficial. ~ CJC 21:11, December 12, 2012 (UTC) *That's the first time I've ever heard anyone say 'less unofficial'. 22:02, December 12, 2012 (UTC) **Its the same as saying more official really... ~ CJC 20:23, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ***LEGO have a category called Seasonal, so I'm renaming it. ~ CJC 16:36, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Dark Turtle and Leonardo He has the blue bandanna and everything. 22:07, December 27, 2012 (UTC) *I'm merging. They both have blue bandannas, their printings are the same, and their shells are the same. *'Don't Merge.' They are different characters. Even if the minifigures are similar, almost identical, they are different. I'm not saying Dark Turtle isn't DARK Leonardo, but it's not Leonardo himself. Dark Leonardo is evil, while Leo is good. Therefore, Dark Turtle and Leonardo SHOULDN'T merge. Even though it's not the same universe the LEGO sets are from, the Nickelodeon version of TMNT just picks up other universes characters, so here I got some info to support my opinion: http://turtlepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Turtles. I know they aren't from the Nickelodeon series, but yet again, they are the same characters that are used throughout EVERY TMNT series. Bridgetterocks My talk!!! 21:34, October 7, 2013 (UTC) **Too late. -- 00:09, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Chi merge to Land of Chima All of the information on the former page, plus more, on Chi can be found on the latter. Aside from that, it just seems to be a copy-and-paste from LEGO.com. # Merge, as nominator. 00:05, January 6, 2013 (UTC) *(Hope this formats right) The Moonstones from Monster Fighters and Four Golden Ninjago weapons each have their own page. I say we keep. Just needs to be.. cleaned up a little.--LEGO2013Helper (talk) 00:10, January 6, 2013 (UTC) * i say keep it how it is, few edits and it will be better * Per L2H and RaceLord. LEGO Pin 1 through LEGO Pin x - LEGO pins They are pins. They all say LEGO. They were all from the same year. They all consist of a picture and one line. There is no need for 14 pages for them. ~ CJC 20:37, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Woody (DUPLO) to Woody, Jessie (DUPLO) to Jessie, Bullseye (DUPLO) to Bullseye (Toy Story) Same characters ~ CJC 20:59, January 16, 2013 (UTC) *I don't really have a strong opinion either way, but I'll support. (Don't Buzz and the LGM also have DUPLO figures?) 03:22, February 17, 2013 (UTC) *Hmm, minifigures across different themes (eg, Batman in Batman and in Super Heroes) I'm completely fine with, but I'm not sure if I really like characters in different toylines together.... weak oppose :S 04:00, February 17, 2013 (UTC) *''Very'' weak oppose, per NHL... *Support pages are kinda useless IMNO *@NHL - we put microfigures on the same page. ~ CJC 19:28, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Palace Guard (Star Wars) merge to Skiff Guard Unless stated otherwise by the video game (I don't have any of them) there is no such minifigure. And the images provided on the page are those of a Skiff Guard anyways. 03:10, February 17, 2013 (UTC) *I think they are different. 03:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC) *They are - Palace Guard protects Jabba, the Skiff Guard makes sure everything goes to plan when they need to use the Saarlac Pit. -Czech **The minifigures displayed on the page are Skiff Guards, though. Were palace guards ever seen in the game? 06:07, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ***I think that there was a playable character called Palace Guard. 22:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dragonfly Bug merge with TBA Galaxy Squad Alien 2 At first glance they might seem different, but they are actually the same. TBA Galaxy Squad Alien 2 is Dragonfly Bug, but placed upside down by the toy fair with the horns facing the wrong way. Also, if you look closely, TBA Galaxy Squad Alien 2 also has wings under it. --Omega X.23 (talk) 08:13, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Merge *'Merge', as a nominator.--Omega X.23 (talk) 08:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) * 20:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) * I didn't know that latter page existed when creating Dragonfly Bug, as it wasn't being linked to. *facepalm* Now I feel stupid. :P Doorlock Homes and Detective (Minifigures) merge to Detective (Minifigures) Entirely identical minifigures, the only difference being that in LEGO City Undercover the character is given a more concrete name (Doorlock Homes), and I think we all know by now that LEGO is bad at keeping names consistent across various forms of media - even with collectible minifigures. For example, in LEGO Universe, the collectible minifigures were given names (to name a few, the Series 1 Robot was named Axon Klaxon and the Series 2 Disco Dude was named Barry Smoothmoves), yet Brickipedia just mentions those names on their main pages instead of making entirely separate pages for the same character under a different name. So, I don't see why we should do anything different here. Not really related to the merge, but one interesting thing I noticed while comparing the two to check for differences was that LEGO can't seem to decide on exactly how the face of the Dectective/Doorlock Homes looks; specifically, the color of his sideburns. They're gray on the physical minifigure, but in digital appearances (including in LEGO City Undercover) they're black. Just an interesting side note. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 05:26, 3/24/2013 Discussion * Merge, as nominator. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 05:26, 3/24/2013 * PA ~ CJC 11:47, March 24, 2013 (UTC) * ^^ 17:00, March 24, 2013 (UTC) * Merge -- (talk) 19:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Some Ninjago stuff I just came across this page and clicked through to find that it only included two extras. Then I got thinking, do characters like Red Hat Ninjago Pirate really need their own page when they are essentially just extras themselves? I went through the Ninjago template and also found these which I think can be merged: *Construction Workers (Ninjago) *Stone General (Really just a recolor of Kozu) *Captain Soto's Crew **First Mate (Ninjago) **No Eyed Pete **Unknown Red Hat Ninjago Pirate **Unknown Ninjago Pirate **Unknown Ninjago Pirate 2 **Captain Soto? I don't know about this one. Is he notable enough on his own? Maybe. *Unknown Ninjago Character *Darkley's Boarding School Teachers *Farmer (Ninjago) *Jamanakai Villagers *Jeff *Kai's Father? Same as Captain Soto. *Lou? Same as Captain Soto. *Mailman (Ninjago) *Mother Doomsday *Mystake *Ninjaball Run Announcers *Ninjago City Policeman *Patty Keys *Phil *Principal Noble *Talent Show Judges *The First Spinjitzu Master? Per Captain Soto. *Gayle Gossip *Carridi *Nobu *Karate Kid In addition I also think that Bizzaro Jay, Bizzaro Kai, Bizzaro Cole, and Bizzaro Zane should either be on this list, or all be included on "Bizzaro Ninja". I don't think that they are noteworthy enough on their own, but maybe together. Discussion Discuss.^ 16:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Move Red Hat Ninjago Pirate, Unknown Ninjago Pirate, Unknown Ninjago Pirate 2, First Mate (Ninjago) into Captain Soto's Crew. Captain Soto and No eyed Pete could possibly stay. The ones I would have to say must stay are Kai's Father, Lou (he has major roles in several episodes), The First Spinjitzu Master (if we're making pages of ancient Chima animals then we should do it with him). Characters that could keep their own pages are Mystake (roles in multiple episodes), Mailman (Ninjago) (has roles in multiple episodes), (excuse me I need to check links to other characters and refresh myself on what their role was) -- (talk) 16:17, March 30, 2013 (UTC) * *I support for the nameless ones or ones that belong in some sort of group (Like Soto's crew and the Bizarro Ninja), but I disagree with named characters or ones who have relatively-significant roles (like Lou, Stone General, or the Mailman). These are a little bit harder to have "group" pages for, and I have found myself looking up some of them in the past. The pages themselves aren't too bad either. Edit conflict; ErkelonJay basically raised all of my exact points. :P * Merge Jamanakai Villagers and Farmer (Ninjago) into "Ninjago Villagers". *Merge Gayle Gossip, Patty Keys, Phil, Jeff, Ninjaball Run Announcers, Ninjago City Policeman into a "Ninjago City civilians" page. *Merge Brad Tudabone, Gene, Principal Noble and Darkley's Boarding School Teachers into Darkley's Boarding School For Bad Boys. -- (talk) 19:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :*Did you notice this page? I think that they could all go there, but with those as headings. :P 21:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::*Wouldn't adding them to pages like this be easier to navigate? -- (talk) 18:58, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :::*Not with redirects. Well, maybe on Wikia because they take forever to search for, but.... 23:38, April 8, 2013 (UTC) **bump* 00:11, October 8, 2013 (UTC) IG-86, merge into Elite Assassin Droid * Merge as nominator. Identical figures, and IG-86 isn't referring to an individual like how IG-88 is referring to IG-88B, it's just referring to a generic IG-86 droid. In 7930's shop description, the droid is referred to as " IG-86 Assassin Droid Bounty Hunter", which is sort of like both names combined, indicating they're the same. 00:42, March 31, 2013 (UTC) * Merge. -- (talk) 00:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC) * Merge. * -- 18:57, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Cinderella (mini-doll) and Cinderella merge to Cinderella, Ariel (mini-doll) and Ariel merge to Ariel, etc. I'm setting this up for . 17:11, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Discussion * Merge * Merge, no need for both * Merge -- 17:52, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Shadowind and Lavertus merge to Lavertus These articles should be merged as they -- according to recent info -- concern the same character and "Shadowind" is simply another variation of Lavertus. Discussion * Stone Warrior, as nominator. Stone Warrior (talk) 13:47, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ShadoWind and Lavertus merge to Lavertus These articles should be merged as they -- according to recent info -- concern the same character and "Shadowind" is simply another variation of Lavertus. Discussion * Stone Warrior, as nominator. Stone Warrior (talk) 13:48, January 6, 2014 (UTC) * Sounds good 19:57, January 6, 2014 (UTC) * Yup, Frosticons and Mixels merge to Mixels We do not have separate pages for the Ninjago snake tribes they are all merged into one article. So we could make a List of Mixels Tribes article or add information about each tribe to the Mixels article. Discussion *As nominator.-- Toa Matau 15:07, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Bruce Wayne and Batman (Minifigure) merge to Batman (Minifigure) Bruce Wayne and Batman(like Shadowind and Lavertus) are the same character for all intents and purposes. I suggest the info on the Bruce Wayne page simply be put into a small segment in the description and background, and create and put Bruce Wayne in Batman's Gallery of Variants. In fact, I suggest that this be done with all double identity character(Clark Ken into Superman, or any other similar cases) Discussion * Stone Warrior, as nominator. * No way ~ * They are very different figures and are called by respective names in LEGO material (catalogs, games) So no, I do not support Legosuperheroesfan (talk) 20:24, May 8, 2014 (UTC) * No. Bruce Wayne is Batman's alter ego. All the other alter egos are different pages. This is because they have respective names. --GOLDNINJAMX (Talk) 01:57, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Harry Potter Is it really useful to have two separates pages for: *Gryffindor Boy (Microfigure) and Gryffindor Boy (and maybe Gryffindor Girl) *Same for other houses: Hufflepuff Boy (Microfigure) and Hufflepuff Boy (and maybe Hufflepuff Girl and Hufflepuff Prefect) / Ravenclaw Girl (Microfigure) and Ravenclaw Girl (and maybe Ravenclaw Boy and Ravenclaw Prefect) / Slytherin Boy (Microfigure) and Slytherin Boy (and maybe Slytherin Girl and Slytherin Prefect) *5787 LEGO Creator: Harry Potter and LEGO Creator: Harry Potter *14555 Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and LEGO Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (In all cases, I don't find very useful to keep the LEGO Shop numbers in titles for books / DVD / games, for example there's an extant page for Ultimate Sticker Collection: LEGO Friends and a wanted page for 5002814 Friends: Ultimate Sticker Collection put in 5002812 Classic Spaceman Minifigure but 1. The LEGO Shop number for a book is not part of a book 2. Who will search infos on a book on this wiki with a LEGO Shop number...) A few days ago, pages were renamed with a LEGO Shop number, as the Brickmaster Chima, and I'm not quite agree with that, it would be more useful to put a redirection with the LEGO Shop number towards the real title of the book...) --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 14:25, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Tormak and Panthar Panthar is actually Tormak with burnt fur, similar, yet again to Shadowind and Lavertus. Thus, they should probably be merged. * DocDoom2, as nominator. * If that is correct.--Toa Matau Cumberlayne Aresko to Imperial Officer *'Neutral'-while I do like the idea of recognizing the figure as a separate character, it doesn't have much to distinguish it from your typical Imperial Officer.--Voltron23 (talk) 01:06, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Book of Monsters and Cloud of Monstrox to Monstrox It's been established in the show that these two article subjects are in fact manifestations of the same character, Monstrox-who's up for merging?--Voltron23 (talk) 01:06, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :The Book of Monsters and the Cloud of Monstrox are the same character, but they are listed as different minifigures for the sets so I say no to merging them Trailblazer101 (talk) 01:40, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Misako and Koko They are listed as separate minifigures, but so far as we know are just variations on the same character.--Voltron23 (talk) 06:25, June 23, 2017 (UTC) BIONICLE and BIONICLE II The two do possess similar elements, and the second line was never referred to as "BIONICLE II."Kilmarnock228 (talk) 07:13, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Discussion P.I.X.A.L. and Samurai X As you can see the images from Brickset here, the new Samurai X figure from set 70642 Killow vs. Samurai X clearly has P.I.X.A.L.'s face on at least one side.--Kilmarnock228 (talk) 07:54, December 12, 2017 (UTC) DUPLO Aliens (The LEGO Movie) and Alien Invader (The LEGO Movie 2) Same purpose for these two pages about The LEGO Movie and The LEGO Movie 2 characters. The second name is the name from descriptions from 2019 sets and should be kept. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 10:25, December 7, 2018 (UTC) * --Bugmenot99 (talk) 01:45, March 20, 2019 (UTC)